The subject invention is directed toward the art of brooms and brushes and, more particularly to a device for removably connecting a handle to such a device.
The invention is especially suited for connecting handles to cleaning implements such as sweeping brooms and scrubbing brushes and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in conjunction with a variety of similar devices.
The typical sweeping broom, push broom, scrubbing brush, as well as other similar devices, is often provided with a handle which is removably connected to the head by a coarsely threaded connection. Because of the coarse thread, it frequently results that twisting forces applied to the head during usage results in unthreading which causes the handle to become loose. Of course, this renders the device functionally ineffective and greatly reduces productivity.
In an effort to eliminate the loosening problem, the user frequently screws the handle into the head with great force. Generally, the handle must be screwed into the head until the head jambs itself on the end of the threaded handle stub. This results in large lateral forces being generated in the connecting threads. Sometimes the forces are sufficient to produce longitudinal splitting in wooden broom and brush heads. And, often, the threads themselves are split, sheared, and otherwise damaged.
In addition to the above, it frequently happens that the threads on the handle are damaged by the connecting forces. Moreover, the handles themselves are sometimes weakened by the threading applied to the connecting end.